¿Cómo creer en lo que ya nadie cree?
by Ayame No Haru
Summary: ..::NaruHina::..Naruto se ha dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente siente por la persona que siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarlo, en las sombras. ¿Consecuencias de este nuevo sentimiento? RRs plis!
1. Chapter 1

Holap! Soy nueva en esto, asi que espero que les guste mi primer fic. Tengo más, pero no me decidía a publicarlos… asi que si a alguien le gusta, los subiré.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto Masashi.

**¿Cómo creer en lo que ya nadie cree?**

Chapter 1: ¿Nacerá el amor entre Naruto y Hinata…?

…Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que terminara el año por lo que la Hokage de Konoha decidió realizar un festival al que acudirían todos los gennin… entre estos los protagonistas, Naruto y Hinata…

Una vez que todos ya estaban informados de la fiesta comenzaron todo tipo de preparaciones se comenzaron a efectuar, entre estos preparativos Naruto sabia que debía lucir bien para la fiesta ya que intentaría acercarse a Hinata ya que desde hace tiempo estaba sintiendo una atracción loca por ella….

…Naruto salió de compras; increíblemente ya que si recordamos a el le cargaba hacer esto, Naruto busco por muchas partes hasta que encontró lo que quería y comenzó a pensar en Hinata, (realmente le estaba gustando mucho).

Hinata en cambio no quería salir de compras por lo que llamo a su amiga Sakura para que la ayudara, ya que tampoco deseaba lucir fea el día mas esperado por toda la academia …XD

Cuando ya en las paredes de la academia se anunciaba que solo en un día mas seria la fiesta , todos los corazones de aquellos jóvenes se agolparon como una tropa de caballos salvajes encarcelados, estaban todos muy ansiosos.

Aquel día Hinata se encontraba descansando en su cama cuando desde abajo se escucha que la llaman: …. -Hinata-sama!

Ella baja y en la puerta de entrada se encontraba Neji conversando con otra persona que Hinata aun no había identificado… de repente esta persona incógnita saluda a Hinata: - Hola, Hinata-chan….

Cual fue la sorpresa de Hinata cuando al acercarse a esta persona descubrió que era su amado Naruto….. Se le sonrojó totalmente la faz y tímidamente le dirigió un Hola!

Para ese entonces su primo ya se había retirado de esta escena tan bella para poder dejarlos tranquilamente…

-----Oye Hinata ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-----Eh… Creo que nada, no tengo muchas ganas de salir..(suspiro)

----Entonces… te invito a tomar un helado/ dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo/

---Esta bien../ respondió Hinata un poco temerosa/

Pasearon toda la tarde por muchos rincones casi desconocidos por Hinata luego cuando iban pasando por la plaza Naruto le dijo a Hinata:

---- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en esta banca para descansar y poder conversar?

---- OK (asintió Hinata con la cabeza).

Estaban de lo más bien conversando cuando de repente Naruto la queda mirando y le dice:

--- ¿porqué nunca me di cuenta de los bellos que siempre lucieron tus ojos?

¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al festival?

Hinata no lo podía creer, todo este tiempo que parecía que Naruto nunca la había notado como a una verdadera mujer… y ahora solo la invitaba a salir?

----Eh... ¿tú aun no tienes pareja? ¿y Sakura/ pregunto Hinata un poco intrigada/

----- no… Sakura va a ir con Sasuke----

----Entonces, tendremos que ir los 2 juntos ya que yo tampoco tengo pareja/)/

Naruto la miro y la tomo de la mano……. No podía encontrar a mujer más bella que esta, y se la quiso jugar por ella….y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, le dijo:

---Jamás imagine que en algún momento de mi mísera existencia, la persona en que yo menos me fije haría que mi vida renaciera por primera vez…. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata solo sonrió abrazándolo. Algo que jamás había hecho,

---- ¿Eso es un si/ pregunto Naruto

Ella solo lo beso tierna y suavemente.

La noche callo sobre ellos, los nuevos enamorados, aquel sol y aquella luna que juntos forman el eclipse del amor esperado y oculto, ese que da miedo contar pero no demostrar.

Bueno! Si les gusta, pronto habrá un capítulo dos, ademas inexplicablemente este embrollo (naruhina) se convertira en uno aun mas grande y extraño (sasusaku)…….

Ademas creo que este fic deja mucho a la imaginación …. ¿ no es eso lo mejor de esto?

…..Ayame-chan…..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: ehh.. bueno todos estos bellos personajes pertenecen al gran… Kishimoto-sama

"_**¿Cómo creer en lo que ya nadie cree?"**_

CAPITULO II

………. Muy dentro de su corazón ella sentía que todo era fantasía…./ y.. si Naruto de verdad tiene razón y solo se estaba pasando rollos con la buena amistad que ellos tenían /…

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se les había pasado volando y ya los focos de la plaza solo se tornaban hacia ellos …..

de repente ella abatida como por un horrible presentimiento y tratando de abstenerse de tantos pensamientos malos comenzó a recordar todo el tiempo pasado, todo lo que tuvo que dar para no recibir nada a cambio de su amor incondicional por aquel "baka" de Naruto….

(Hace 10 años lo había conocido por un abrupto encuentro en el río de la villa recordaba muy bien aquellos ojos de duda , de sorpresa y fascinación al ver que ella se encontraba en muy mal estado por haber sufrido el ataque de un hombre, un hombre al que no le vasto con asaltarla sino que quiso raptarla subiéndola a un automóvil negro…_que difícil recordar todo aquello_…. Al encontrarla en tal estado él la tomo por los brazos y la tranquilizo diciéndole que junto a él nada le sucedería, en ese momento los ojos de ella se llenaron de un destello de luz el cual alegró a Naruto. Mas tarde luego de conversar ella le indico la hora diciéndole que tenia que irse pero que si él quería no tendría problema de venir a la misma hora que se encontrarían ese día en las orillas de río… OH… como te recuerdo ángel dulce te recuerdo como el pájaro a su nido volando alto en el aire como un deseo desvanecido).

De repente se despertó de aquel lapso del recuerdo y se volvió hacia su interlocutor, mirándolo triste y fijamente le dijo:

--No .. ¡¡¡PARA! esto no puede ser…….(él no podía creer que ella lo estuviera rechazando , sabia que Hinata siempre había soñado el salir con él y mas aun el ser su novia ).

--No entiendo de que me estas hablando si yo realmente te amo…(titubeo)…o es que acaso eres tu la que no me ama?

Ella lo miro muy triste y decepcionada ya que se conocían hace tanto tiempo y se imaginaba que por lo menos Naruto sabría sin pensarlo dos veces que ella se moría de ganas de estar con él.

--….eh….lo que pasa es que …….ESTA NO ES NUESTRA REALIDAD!—(grito fuertemente y salio llorando de la plaza sin mirar hacia atrás).

Mientras todo esto ocurría Naruto no terminaba de creer lo que Hinata le acababa de decir :---" Esta no es nuestra realidad" ---

Una y mil veces esta frase daba y daba vueltas entorno a su cabeza y principalmente a su desdichado corazón…. Ni el sabor en sus labios de aquel momento de frenesí en que se besaron pudo amortiguar la caída lenta y dolorosa de las lagrimas en sus ojos…. Era acaso que él realmente la estaba amando y que ahora Sakura se convertiría única y exclusivamente en parte de su doloroso pasado…. Acaso todas aquellas incógnitas que tenia en su mente sobre Hinata se convirtieron luego en un amor misterioso a base de ternura y compresión …

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

mientras Naruto seguía sin entender la escena ocurrida anteriormente pensaba solo en ella …."Hinata" ……

_--¿Dónde estará?--¿Cómo estará?--¿Quién estará con ella en ese dudoso momento?(Que extraño era pensar solo en ella esta vez)."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Hinata corría y corría sin tener una dirección aun había perdido el sentido del tiempo y no recordaba muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba ya corriendo, suponía que al menos llevaría unos 10 minutos corriendo sin detenerse….. ¡¡¡ que extraño! No sentía cansancio ni tristeza .. incluso no recordaba muy bien porque había comenzado a correr hasta que de pronto se encontró con Tenten…._

_---¿Qué hay Hinata-chan?--_

_(pregunto muy entusiasmada Tenten, extrañada al ver que Hinata no se detuvo para saludarla y que solo siguió corriendo ….)_

_por su parte Hinata solo pensaba en Tenten como una amiga malvada…. De repente se sintió abatida por un dolor infernal en la zona del pecho.. decidió sentarse para descansar y aclarar sus pensamientos que hasta ese momento solo se habían convertido en un nudo de angustia… que tristeza mas grande era la que sentía …_

_Vio que todas las bancas de la plazoleta cercana a ella estaban ocupadas…… _

….Cada tarde que llegue a su fin me acordare de ti, llena de melancolía por lo que jamás resulto, pero, muy dentro de mi me voy dando cuenta de que jamás voy a encontrar a una persona mas bella que tu por que jamás existirá, o… solo que jamás existió? y tu solo eres una ilusión dentro de mi alma,

Por eso temo tanto acercarme a ti , cuando el temor me cerca y no se que podrá suceder en el momento en que intente solo mirarte y… ZAZZZ! Desaparezcas de mi vida, de mi mente, de mi corazón. de mí. me da mucho miedo sentir que nunca has existido pero no importa , soy feliz…y,

Porque no poder vivir con una ilusión , una ilusión que te haga suspirar, que te haga sentir enamorada de … todo sintiendo que cada vez con solo pensar en la persona a la que amas nada ni nadie podra alejarlo de tus pensamientos ni arruinar el hermoso dia en que pensaste en el…..

Ehhh… ¿que decir?... mmmm… ¡¡Ya se!... definitivamente gracias y gracis por los reviews hasta ahora son todos buenitos..jejeje…. espero les gute esta biene con reformas …. Bye… ah.. gracias por ser tan ingenioso.. Kishimoto-sama


End file.
